


Voodoo Doll

by greekmichael (spookynat)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Feminine Luke, M/M, Punk Michael, and michael makes it better, lowkey lonely luke, luke gets bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookynat/pseuds/greekmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which michael is a doll who's been mailed to luke specifically to protect him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoo Doll

_Won't you please stop loving me to death?_

"Nice skirt, fag!" A faceless jock laughed at Luke, knocking his books to the ground. Luke's eyes misted as he leaned over to get his books from the floor, only to receive a foot to the ass, sending him sprawling. A few tears fell while all of his peers stared at him and laughed. The bell rang, signalling for every student to scurry to class, yet Luke didn't move. He waited for everyone to be in class before getting up and going to his awful Geography class.

"Mr Hemmings, you're late again," his teacher, Dr Williams, called as Luke walked into the room. He averted his eyes as the other students laughed again, quickly and quietly taking his seat in the back corner of the room.

"Since you're so late, perhaps you can answer the question on the board?" Luke dug around in his bag before pulling out his black glasses. He set them on his nose and blinked at the board.

"The hazards of radiation belts include... D, all of the above. The deterioration of electronic currents, the damage of solar cells of spacecraft and an adverse effect on living organisms," Luke answered softly. Dr Williams looked really impressed.

"Correct, Mr Hemmings. Don't be late again." Dr Williams turned back to the board and resumed teaching. Luke pulled his Geography notebook out of his bag and began taking notes.

"Psst! Hey, fag!" Someone whispered in his ear. He sighed, because he knew exactly who it was.  
"What do you want, Tom? I don't have any money for the canteen today," Luke whispered back to his ex-boyfriend and main bully.

"Which is why I want your bank card. I know you're partnered with Westpac and I know your account details. I also know your card uses PayPass and that the ladies in the canteen don't care who uses what card."

"What? No!" Luke turned to his left to look at Tom, who grinned sleazily and leaned in closer.  
"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if those nudes you sent me a while ago were suddenly... all over the internet."

"You wouldn't! That's fraud! It's illegal!"

Tom shrugged. "It's only illegal if I get caught." Tom never lost his sleazy grin and held out his hand, who turned back to the front.

"No. I'm not letting you get me involved in something illegal. Not again."

"Then I guess everyone is going to see how tiny mini-Luke is."

"Don't leak those!"

"Mr Hemmings? Mr Simpson? Do you have something to add to the discussion?" Dr Williams asked. Luke quickly shook his head.

"No, sir."

"This is your second interruption today, Mr Hemmings. I won't stand for a third."

"Yes, sir."

 

Luke left Geography feeling incredibly upset. Tom was sure to leak his old fake nudes (they're actually Tom's with Luke's face photoshopped on), and Luke had no way to defend himself. He also knew that Tom was probably going to steal Luke's card ad use it, running his account dry.

He sighed. He would have to cancel his card so Tom couldn't use it.

Do drug dealers take eftpos?

Luke reflected on who Tom really was. Tom was Luke's first boyfriend, and they dated for two years before Luke caught Tom cheating on him with a girl. Ever since, Tom has been tormenting Luke.

Luke looked around quickly and, seeing nobody, jogged out of the front doors of the school. He quickly found his car and slid in, starting it up and pulling carefully out of his parking space. He could see Tom standing by his own Toyota Camry with his mates and he nearly laughed.

Tom may make fun of him for wearing skirts, but Luke can make fun of him for driving a Camry.

10 minutes later and Luke was pulling into his driveway. He, thankfully, had only had two classes that day, ad his parents were on a business trip, meaning he was all alone for the rest of the day.

Luke hopped out of his car and checked the mail, noticing a random package that was addressed to him. Even stranger was the fact that there was no return address. Just a plain brown box with his name on it.

"Who the hell would've sent this...?" He asked himself quietly. There was nobody around to answer his question anyway, so he fished out the rest of the mail, locked his Ford Focus and went inside.

Opening the package was pretty easy; there was only scotch tape over the opening. He ripped it off and slowly opened the box, peering inside cautiously.

There was only a doll.

"Aw," he cooed, pulling it out. It was a male doll, standing about 22 centimetres tall with black and white hair and bright green eyes. He wore a leather jacket over a black Green Day shirt and black skinny jeans, finishing the look off with all-black leather Converse.

It was pretty cute. Punk rock, his friend Ashton would say.

There was also a small piece of paper in the box when Luke looked again. It read,

Luke,  
Keep him safe. Name and care for him, and he will do the same for you.

"Do the same for me?" Luke wondered, looking at the small plush doll. Its bright green eyes stared back.

"Michael. Your name is Michael."

 

The next day at school wasn't much better than the first. Tom snickered at Luke every time the smaller boy walked by, making Luke tug down his skirt and continue walking, but with a little less confidence. His peers would leer at him as he walked by and it wasn't until third period that he finally understood what was going on.

"Nice dick, fag. Guess you're all bark and no bite," some guy catcalled. Luke froze, hearing laughter from all around. Tears sprung to his eyes and he slouched against the lockers after someone shoved him.

"Hey Lukey," Tom crooned, leaning over Luke, who looked up at him sadly.

"What more could you possibly want, Tom?"

"Your bank card and for you to leave this school. Forever," Tom shrugged. Luke let out a sob.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway. Every student except for Luke and Tom looked to the new voice and parted like the Red Sea for Moses.

"Who the hell is he?"

"He's too old to be a student!"

"Is he a teacher?"

"Do you really think they'd let teachers dress like that?"

"Did you hear what I said, pencil-dick? Get away from him!" A strong arm actually picked Tom up and shoved him away from the blonde on the ground. Luke still didn't look up from the junction between his knees.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You aren't even a student at this school," Tom yelled at the new guy. Luke peeked up to see black leather Converse attached to black skinny jeans.

That combination was incredibly familiar.

The bell rang, sending most students rushing to their fourth period. Even Tom went to class (but not before spitting on Luke).

"Are you okay, Lukey?" The voice that stood up for him asked. Luke finally looked up to see...

"...Michael?"

The boy-turned-doll grinned down at the younger blonde boy, helping him up. Luke just couldn't stop staring at Michael.

"How-?"

"How am I here? Well, any time you're sad, scared or in danger, I turn from a doll to a human to help you, no matter how far we are from each other." Michael smiled down at Luke. "Now, dust off that pretty skirt, princess, and let's go get some frozen yoghurt, yeah?"

Luke smiled sweetly at his doll (mostly for the pretty skirt comment and the cute nickname), dusted off his skirt and grabbed the doll's hand, tugging him out of the school.

"How old are you, Mikey?" Luke asked in the car. Michael started the Ford up and pulled out of the lot.

"Twenty."

Luke gasped. "But that's old! I thought you were a new doll!"

"I don't know how I can transform, nor do I know how I can read your senses and do all of these other things people my age can do. I can just do them. Cool, huh?"

Luke giggled.

"How old are you, princess?"

"Sixteen." Michael grinned, pulling into the nearest Orange Leaf Frozen Yoghurt store. When they got out and to the front, Michael held the door open for the younger boy. Luke grinned and skipped inside of the shop.

"Now, what'd you want, princess?"

 

"Are you serious? That's why Tom bullies you? I'm so sorry princess."

"He's ruthless and doesn't take no for an answer. Don't get entangled with him. He'll ruin your life."

"I'm more interested in you, princess."

 

"Hey there, fag. Nice skirt."

"M-Mikey!"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, fuckboy?"

"Just telling the princess here that he has a nice skirt. Is that so bad?"

"It is if you leaked fake nudes on him and spray-painted his car!"

"T-That wasn't me!"

"That's not what the pictures say. Now stop chasing your ex-boyfriend and fuck off."

 

"Michael, can I talk to you?"

"What's up, princess?"

"Why do you like me, Mikey?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"N-no?"

"You're smart, you're beautiful, you're funny, you're so, so sweet, you have the most amazing smile and angelic voice. You know me so well and you look so great in those skirts you wear. You're so perfect and you don't even realise it, which shows how amazingly humble you are. Honestly, why wouldn't I love you?"

"M-Michael!"

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"You l-love me?"

"I... I think I love you too."

 

"I love you, princess."

"I love you too, kitten."

"Will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me, Luke Robert Hemmings?"

"Yes! Yes yes oh my god yes!"

 

"I do."

"I do."

"You may now kiss the groom."

They kissed.

"I love you so much, princess."

"I love you too Mikey. I'm so glad you appeared in my post box five years ago."

 

_**fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on wattpad under the same name if you want to find more of what i've written :D thanks


End file.
